Crossing Worlds
by Mstrydude
Summary: With a disturbing future predicted Zane Trains Tai and Mimi while Serenity fights an anti-Digimon team. Mimi / Tai, OC / OC, Ash/  It's a surprise
1. Chapter 1

AT LONG LAST! Part 2 of "A New Light". I do hope you all enjoy this. Anyway I feel words are cheap so ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Pokemon and used OC's belong to their respective authors / Artists.

A New World part 1.

Mimi blinked for a bit. The room she was in was unfamiliar to her. The walls were covered in artwork. A white beret was on a nearby easel. Finally was the Pikachu doll right next to her. The trip to the other world must have been successful.

She looked over to see Serenity next to her. Nearby was Palmon and Meowth. She guessed that boys were sent to one room and girls to the other. She carefully got up and walked out the door. She entered the kitchen and saw a thirteen year old girl with brown hair cooking.

"Umm excuse me?"

The girl turned to her.

"Oh hello! Zane said you would be awake soon. Your Mimi right?"

"Umm ya… who are you?"

"My name is Bianca. I'm a friend of Zane's. Hey if you see anyone who looks like me but won't talk, that's Latias. Just a heads up."

"Okay…"

"Hope you don't mind a vegetarian meal."

"Vegetarian?"

"It's a common thing here in the Pokemon world. Zane told me everything, found it odd at first but the freaky Black Meowth was a dead giveaway."

"No meat huh?"

"Hello, we befriend Pokemon. It's like eating your friend."

"Point taken. Anyway where are we?"

"Alto Mare, Zane and his family used to live here with use before he had to move."

"Where is he now?"

"Oh he went with Ruby to see his parents."

"Oh Ruby's here? This should be- hold on what?"

Cemetery…

"Hey mom, sorry I took so long to see you. Hope you don't mind but I let a friend join me." Ruby remained silent. He looked at a second gravestone. "I see dad is with you. You two did want to be together forever. Guess its fate…."

"…I'm sorry." Ruby normally wouldn't let anyone see her soft side. However considering the circumstances, she made an exception.

"…Still can't believe it. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Dad…."

Ruby just stood there. She had nothing to say. Her and her dad didn't see eye to eye and her mom couldn't even remember her first name after an accident. At least her mom might remember her some day. Zane had no one now.

"Zane do you need to be alone?"

"I'm fine, thanks Ruby." He started walking off. "I need to see someone else if you want to leave."

Ruby cared. But she wasn't about to let him know. "Hey you promised me Alto Mare Ice cream, you won't ditch me that easy."

"You forget I can read your mind." She blushed. "Thanks."

They soon came to another grave.

"Hey Li, it's me Zane. Things going well for you? I have a girlfriend now, her name is Serenity. Sorry to say that David is still the same. Guess he still blames himself."

"…What happened?"

"Li was ten and off to Isshu to get his first Pokemon. We were coming with him. While we were waiting for our plane a bomb went off. I got off without a scratch; David got a few broken bones."

"…Li?"

He remained silent for a bit. "We found out it was the doing of an organization called Cipher. Wes ultimately ended them but David was never the same after that."

"…"

"… Blackgatomon, Kunemon, I know you two have been fallowing us."

The two Digimon came out. Kunemon was to first to talk. "Sorry but we were worried, the two of you left without a word."

"I might Digivolve into a devil but I'm not heartless."

"Sorry guys, when I heard dad died I kind of forgot about you for a moment. I didn't mean to leave you behind Gato."

"I didn't really think at all Kunemon."

"…What are we being sad here for? Come on, Alto Mare ice cream on me for everyone! Best ice cream in this world and the other."

"You had me when you said on me." Ruby said.

Back at the house…

Everyone was finally awake. Tai was a little irritated that everything was vegetarian but understood the reason why. As soon as everyone was settled in they started to talk. Bianca just listened in.

"So what's the plan guys?" Tai asked.

"I don't think we are in any position to make a plan." Palmon said. "Other than Serenity's Pokemon we are blind here. This isn't our world."

"I can't really help ya ether." Meowth said. "I would just get us lost. Besides aren't you here with dat Zane guy?"

"I'm not sure if he is ready to help. I mean his dad died." Mimi said.

Bianca spoke up. "It will take more than that to stop him. Zane has learned to except lose and move on."

Serenity nodded. "I'm sure it came as a shock to him but this won't stop him."

"Well I guess we are waiting for him to show up."

"Why?" Bianca started. "You all come to this world and the first thing you do is wait here? Come on let me show you around."

"I guess that won't hurt." Mimi said.

The tour went well for them all. They couldn't believe that there was such a world. Everywhere they looked humans and Pokemon were seen together. They couldn't even look in the water or sky without seeing a Pokemon. It was thrilling to say the least.

"And finally on our trip, the ice cream place! Alto mare has the best ice cream in the world. From what Zane said two worlds."

Mimi had a big grin. "Oh I can't wait!"

Serenity saw Zane and Ruby. Their respective Digimon nearby. Near Zane was a small yellow Spider like Pokemon. Ruby had her Raichu out. They took notice of them.

"Hey guys, good to see you out and about." Zane said.

Serenity ran up and hugged him. "Zane! Where is Neil?"

"Stretching his legs. This is Buzz my Denchura, and this…" he drew four Pokeballs. "IS MY TEAM!"

Out came a Giant blue alligator, a black snake with a red blade on its tail, a giant bird with red and yellow feathers coming from its head, and lastly was what looked like a chandelier.

"This is Jaws my Feraligatr, Venom my Seviper, Aero my Pigeot, and Wisp my Shandera."

They were all amazed with Zane's Pokemon. Seeing so many Pokemon in one place was overwhelming. They then saw Blackgatomon and what they guessed was Ruby's Kunemon eating ice cream nearby. They left theirs back at the house not wanting to attract attention to themselves.

"Umm is it really a good idea to have your Digimon out?" asked Tai.

"How many Pokemon have you seen in the last hour alone?" Ruby said.

"…Point taken."

Zane eyed Meowth. "I do hope you don't plan on running off. Seeing as Serenity officially caught you we would just have to report you missing and you will be dragged right back." Zane knew that Meowth was never officially captured so he felt he needed to remind him.

"Tried to go it alone a few times, ended badly all times." Meowth cringed at the memories. "I'll stick with you till…"

Meowth trailed off. He liked Jessie and James, he really did. They were his best friends in the world. But being with Serenity, as short a time as it was, felt a lot better. In the one day they were together she forgave him after he scratched her, she treated him nicer, heck she was able to teach him Pay Day and without using a method that involved pain. He had a history with the two and they had been working together from the time they passed basic training. But only a real cold hearted Pokemon could not feel drawn to Serenity.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tai as he studied the Pokemon more.

"Haven't made a plan just yet." Zane said.

"I'm just here for three days, and then I'm off the Isshu." said Ruby. "Would rather not go but Lugia came to me and asked me so…."

"Isn't that Ho-oh's mate?" asked Mimi.

"Yes, I think Lugia asked Ruby that so Tamers may have a place in the world." Zane said. "I think that we are looking at a ton of Tamers coming in a matter of weeks."

"But for now, relax a bit." Ruby said. "You just got here, take in the sights."

Tai and Mimi noticed Kunemon.

"So that's your Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Yup, Kunemon. A bit of a kill joy but he is alright."

"Kill joy? You planted me on your brother's head in his sleep."

"Oh come on, nothing happened."

"He screamed for thirty seconds ran outside in his PJ's and got stuck in a tree. Joy had to get him down."

Serenity gave her a weird look.

"Relax, that's her way of saying she loves him." Zane said.

"Really?"

"Or toughen him up, not sure. Just lock your door at night."

Neil all of a sudden appeared before them before jumping off elsewhere.

"He seems happy…" Tai said.

"Well his is home now. Probably feels better."

"Ya…." He looked at Mimi. "We really are away from home, aren't we?"

"Yes… we are."

Zane looked a little concerned all off a sudden. He just recalled that he hasn't seen either of Latias or the two Latios that made their homes there. Even in their invisible forms he could make them out. He was very concerned.

"Bianca, where are my favorite dragons?"

She got a look of sorrow. "Hiding, some man came a captured one of the Latios. They have been in hiding for a long time now."

"Oh…." Zane didn't like the sound of this. No one should be able to catch them. "I will have to look into this after I am done with everything.

Later that night…

"Do I have to be up this late?" Ruby complained.

"Comes with the Digimon." Zane said. As he started up a PC. "Huh? When did Lorenzo get five ways? Oh well, just makes things easier for us."

Zane started to dial three numbers is. Ruby noticed one unfamiliar one.

"102? Isn't that a few digits short?"

"Something Tyen set up."

After waiting a few seconds Wes's face was seen on one of the four screens, Professor Elm popped up on another, finally David on another. They stared at the last one for a while. After waiting a bit in silence Kari's confused face popped up.

"Hello? What's going on?" Kari asked.

"Ahh good, it works! Wes, Elm, this is Kari from the other world. Kari Wes and Elm."

Everyone was shocked. Wes was the first to speak.

"How did you…."

"Something Tyen set up. He made it possible to reach anyone in the other world using special phone numbers."

"This is amazing!" Elm said. "We can communicate with other worlds?"

"Correction, Tamers can. You not so much. David, good to see you made it safely."

"Switching worlds is a pain; anyway me and Leomon are off first thing tomorrow

"I left the moment I woke up." Ruby said.

"I guess I should ask what your plan is?" Elm asked.

"I'm taking Tai, Mimi, and if she wants Serenity to New Bark town. Ruby said she is off to Isshu."

Kari looked confused. "Why wouldn't Serenity want to travel with you? Being with you I think she would be thrilled."

"At the risk of sounding cruel this isn't a date. I'm here to train Tai and Mimi and Serenity needs to decide if she wants this life." Zane said. "Yes I think she might enjoy traveling with me for a while and hell I will admit it, I would be thrilled if she went along. But we are talking a ton of training and little side trips."

"But…."

"Kari Serenity has talent with Pokemon I have never seen before."

"It's true. Her talent with Pokemon is remarkable." David said.

"That being said, she has to experience this world at its best. Tagging along with me, Tai, and Mimi is not going to give her that."

"So you have no problem with her not being around?" asked Wes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? So long without her around? It will be like getting hit with one thousand Dizzy Punches!" He replayed with maybe more drama than necessary. "But she needs this."

Unknown to them Serenity herd everything. She didn't want to admit it but what Zane said was very true. Zane had to put training Tai and Mimi above everything else. She went to her room to think it over.

Zane went on. "So I want someone eles to help me with the training. Any suggestions?"

"Okay, I'll do it."

Everyone shifted their sight to Kari's screen. They saw a new face on the screen. Standing there was the grass Pokemon trainer Erika. A Floramon was standing in the background.

"Can you believe it?" asked Kari. "She gets sent here maybe thirty minutes after we sent Iris home. Orbs on cool down so here she is."

"A flower like Digimon, how come I am not surprised?" David said.

"So your tamer number five?" Wes asked.

"It looks like it."

"Erika? You want to help?"

"Well I do have a lot of experience and we do need to get things set for us Tamers."

"Eh?" Elm ask.

"What, you think you or the Pokemon league get to decide how things work for Tamers?"

"She makes a good point." Wes said. "I don't think it would be proper for a bunch of suits who never worked with a Digimon before to decide how it works. I think Zane should decide."

David: "Yes I pick Zane."

Kari: "I don't know how things work in your world but I agree, Zane."

Erika: "Zane would be best for the job."

Ruby: "Ya let him do all the hard work."

Zane: "Don't I get a say in this?"

Elm: "Well he has spent the most time with Digimon. Okay I will send word to the others."

Zane let out a sigh. "I guess someone must do it."

"Good to hear." Wes said.

"Erika, you sure about this?" asked Zane. "The league probably won't like you up and leaving the gym."

"Let em complain." She walked to her Digimon. "Floramon, we will be leaving as soon as we get back."

"What? But why so soon?"

"Someone needs us. Isn't that right Gloom?"

(That's right.) Gloom said in her Pokemon cry.

Zane chuckled. "Tell her to head to New Bark town."

Kari nodded then shut off her computer.

"Well I need to get some sleep, take it easy." Wes said as he shut off his PC.

"I need to get the memo out to the others." Elm said before shutting off his PC.

"Ruby you said you are off to Isshu?" She nodded. "From what Zane said about you I will probably regret this, but I will come with you." With that he shut his PC off.

Ruby had a look of evil in her eyes.

"You're going to be the worst traveling companion ever aren't you?"

"Oh you know me well."

"Well I should go to bed."

"Ya I'm going also."

RING, RING, RING!

They looked at the PC going off.

"Who would call at this hour?"


	2. A New Word part 1

Sorry for the long delay. I took a little time off for some R and R. Anyway I have nothing to say. ENJOY! Also, a shout out to Pikaspirit for drawing Zane and Serenity. For those who wish to see it go to deviantart search Zane n Serenity and it should be the only one on the page.

Also Kate will reappear, much like the other manga characters anime counter parts there will be a few personality differences (It won't be as outrageous as Dawn's.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon and any used OC's belong with their original writers / artists.

A New World part 2

Zane answered the PC. Dawns face showed up.

"Dawn? How did you?"

"David told me. Um Ash isn't with you?"

"If you need to talk to him I can ring him up." She looked confused. "Long story short, Arceus saw to it we tamers can call up the Digimon worlds."

"If you could, I need to tell him something."

Zane typed in the number. After it rang for a bit someone picked up. As luck would have it, it was Ash.

"Oh so it works. Hey Zane. HELLO DAWN!"

"What am I?" Ruby asked.

"Ash we need to talk." Dawn said. Zane walked off. "Ash while you were gone I met an old friend and-… Do you mind Ruby?"

"Not at all. Please go on." Zane's hand appeared and yanked her by the ear. "ACK! Brock was right! It does sting!"

After having a short laugh Dawn went on. "As I was saying, Ash I met up with an old friend and… I'm sorry old feeling awoke."

"Eh?"

"I got together with him. Please don't hate me."

There was a long awkward silence in the room before Ash finally spoke.

"I don't hate you Dawn." She looked up. "We both knew this might happen. Is that not why we decided not to be official till I came back?"

"But Ash-."

"No its fine." He put on a smile. "I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

"…Thanks Ash, I'm sorry we never really had the chants."

"No it's fine Dawn, just be happy."

"…Thank you."

Upstairs…

"You sure about this Ruby?" Serenity said. She was currently in a yellow tank top with a red sleeveless jacket and a red skirt. "This seems more like a fashion thing than a traveling thing."

"You haven't seen Dawns outfit have you?" Ruby responded. "Don't worry Pokemon world clothing is more durable. That skirt can be ran down by a herd of Tauros and still look new and moving around in it is easy also."

"Well okay…"

"Trust me; I may enjoy the occasional messing with others."

"Occasional?" Kunemon muttered.

"But I kid you not about that outfit."

The next day…

"Well guys, what do you think?" Zane asked Tai and Mimi.

"This world is amazing. Humans and monsters so close to one another…" Mimi said.

"I wish Kari could be here. She would be overjoyed." Tai said as he watched a few kids play with a Vulpix.

"Well with Haruka around that wouldn't have been wise. Oh and I forgot to tell you that you have Arceus's blessing."

"What?"

"If you get hit with a Pokemon attack, you won't die."

Mimi let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

"Well in this world I hope you are ready to get hit by a lot."

Tai and Zane continued to talk a bit. Mimi had been thinking about something for a long time now. When she got to the world and walked outside, she instantly fell in love with the place. Another thing was that she loved Palmon, but she envied the tamers. To have that many monsters and still be good friends with all of them was truly something special. This was something she had been thinking about for the longest time.

"…Zane?" Zane looked back at her. "I-… I want to be a tamer." Zane stared at her for a while. "Don't try to talk me out of it or give me any warnings or anything. I am well aware that taking care of them is different from a Digimon but I think I have what it takes."

Tai looked angry. "Mimi, what are you talking about? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I knew you would just try to talk me out of it!"

"Damn right I would! Mimi we are here for training. Plus we aren't from this world."

"Serenity wasn't!"

"Um guys we can talk about this someplace ells." Zane started. "Someplace in privet."

They ignored him. "This is all about you isn't it? Don't want my attention divided!"

"DIVIDED? The odds of us going on something as small as a short date are slim to none now! I want you to be realistic!"

"Really guys, stop, now." A crowd was gathering. He was glad they decided to leave the Digimon behind. They didn't need to see this.

"What is so unrealistic about me wanting to train Pokemon?"

"It will get in the way!"

"Okay you two forced me to do this. BUZZ! Discharge!"

The spider Pokemon unleashed a discharge of electricity shocking them both.

Zane glared at the crowd. "What are you all looking at? GET LOST!" the crowd left.

Tai took Agumon to the battle site to blow off some steam while Zane talked with Mimi.

"Mimi this choice is ultimately yours, Me, David, and Wes can easily push your papers and give you trainer, and seeing that you have a Digimon, tamer stats."

"Can you really?"

"We already did so with Serenity. But I must ask, are you sure about this? You will have to work twice as hard, and you will need to work with a max of six Pokemon and Palmon. So I ask you one more time, are you sure?"

"I have taken all this into effect, yes Zane I am very sure."

Zane didn't seem completely convinced. "Mimi I want you to think it over a little more. When we get to New Bark Town I will put you under a trial period if you are still sure."

"What about our training?"

"I had originally planed to stay there a while anyway. Professor Elm can teach you some key stuff and Erika and I will have to evaluate your skills."

"…If that's what it takes…"

"I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"I will think it over, but don't expect my answer to change."

"Just think pleas."

They walked outside when Zane got a bad feeling in his gut.

"…Ruby…."

Someplace ells…

Ruby was walking around the city. She was currently bored out of her skull. Everyone was out doing this and that and she, she was taking a walk with Kunemon nagging her the entire way. Finally she took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Kunemon, please stop nagging me for like five minutes."

"Fine, fine."

She sat there for a while just enjoying the silence. Then her "Trainer senses" went off. It wasn't uncommon for a trainer to feel if something bad was about to happen. A lot of them develop it on the road. She looked around until her eyes rested on a nearby woman, her blood turned to ice. Hunter J was standing right there.

"Y-y-you."

She didn't respond. She just pointed her ray at Kunemon and fired it. The ray did hit Kunemon however nothing happened. Kunemon looked a little confused but other than that, nothing. She fired it again with a similar effect.

"What? Why won't it work?"

"…I see, so your ray doesn't work on Digimon." With that she drew her Digivice. "Kunemon, this woman is a criminal, a dangerous one that has hurt too many people and Pokemon. I see to end her crime wave now."

"I agree."

With that she Digivolved Kunemon. Skipping his champion form he went right to his ultimate level. A giant grey stag beetle like Digimon stood before her. Okuwamon was ready to stop her. J sent out her Drapion and Salamence.

Her Salamence charged at the over sized beetle. He countered by slamming the dragon to the ground with its pincers. The Drapion went in for an attack but was bashed agents a wall. Salamence went for another attack but was picked up and tossed into the sea. This went on for a while, Salamence or Drapion would try to attack just to get tossed aside like a rag doll by Okuwamon. The fight looked good for Ruby.

"This looks bad. I think I will take my leave." J said as her ship made itself visible.

"I'm not letting you run! MAKE IT MEGA!" Ruby yelled.

Her Digimon started to glow. After a few seconds he was in his mega form. A giant black stag beetle was standing before her. He had digivolved into Grandkuwagamon.

"Destroy that thing! But nothing past inability to fly, I'm sure others Pokemon are on board."

With that he flew up to it and powered up his Pincers. As soon as they were glowing a bright red he flew at high speeds at the airship. For a few seconds he seemed to vanish. Soon he reappeared on the other side of the ship. Several explosions went off around the propellers and the ship started to go down. Fearing it would hit the city he started to redirect it to the sea. However this left Ruby wide open.

"Attack the girl!"J yelled.

"Oh crap!"

Both Pokemon went in to attack Ruby. Ruby shut her eyes and waiting for the worst. After a while nothing came. She opened her eyes to see a girl with blond hair in a yellow dress shielding Ruby. Both Pokemon weren't attacking, just staring at her.

"Kate? I thought you left when we got here."

"What are you two doing? Attack them! Kill them if you must!"

Kate shook her head. "Pleas don't, both of you."

The Pokemon looked at J then back at Kate. They then dropped their guard and stepped back. Ruby was amazed by this. Kate always had an affinity with Pokemon that was rarely seen, but this was astounding. Two Pokemon not only under J's command but aggressive by nature stopped their attack at her whim.

"What are you two doing? If you won't obey me maybe you will be better as-" She was cut off as her arm beam came off and caved in on itself. They shot their gazes to see Zane and Mimi. Ladydevimon and Lilymon were also present.

"Well we thought you might need some help but to take down J, I'm impressed Ruby." Zane said. Grandkuwagammon touched down. "What the? Mega leveled? I am impressed."

Mimi stared in disbelief. It took her eighteen years for Palmon to reach mega, and that was with Zane's help. Now what was the second Tamer ever and one with no experience with Digimon managed to pull this off in less than a month? Digivolving was a long and difficult process even with a Digivice. Could it be that trainers were better with Digimon than they were?

Grandkuwagamon reverted down to his baby form of Leafmon. "I wish I didn't have to go down to this form every time I go mega."

"Ruby, how did you pull that off? Last I saw you he was just an egg."

"I don't know, training I guess."

"Past events made me revert into an egg form, she helped me reach mega."

"Past events? Wait a second, are you?"

"Ya I am, sorry about all the times I attacked you, I was kind of feral back then."

"Well that explains why you're so strong. If I recall when a Digimon is forced to revert they do keep their strength." Zane said.

"Don't count out Ruby's training. I could hardly hold ultimate before I was pared with her."

"Now about you." Zane said as he walked up to J.

"Zane, she has information I need. She took my friends Vulpix." Ruby said.

"So what you're going to force the information from me?"

"We aren't like you J. However you are close."

With that he put his hand on her forehead. Using his telepathy he started to claw at her mind for what he needed. After a while he finally came to what he needed.

"She sold it off to that rival family it seems."

"I should have known it was them." Ruby muttered.

"Seeing as her airship is down we can probably get the records from her computer," Zane started. "Should be enough to convict the family and get her Vulpix back."

"What did we miss?" They looked to see Tai and Serenity running up.

"Oh Ruby here took down the world's most wanted Pokemon hunter, you guys?"

"Ummm Serenity smoked me."

"And by yours truly." Meowth said rather proud of himself.

"I'm proud of you Serenity, and well done Meowth. Serenity has really done an impressive job with you, and in such a short amount of time. Honestly I would have thought years of training would be needed for you verses a few days."

"If I didn't agree with you I would be offended."

"Oh, Kate? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask that also." Said Ruby.

"We right when I was going to leave a Childs Meowth got stuck in a tree and well, long story short I missed my ship." Everyone except J got a laugh out on that.

All of a sudden the sky got dark. What looked like a portal appeared over it. "…Oh no…"

"What is it?" asked Tai.

"….Arceus."

A Portal appeared in the sky and the creator of the Pokemon world came out. After circling the city a few times he landed near the Destines and Tammers. Others who were attracted to the action that just went on backed away in fear. Some dropped to their knees. Even Serenity, Tai, and Mimi could feel the very power this Pokemon radiated, it was more than that of the strongest Digimon they went agents. Neil appeared now with a look of fear. Even J's face held a look of pure terror.

"_So you are hunter J? The thing I have heard about you I have found most disturbing. So I shall be your judge. Kate, Ruby, Zane, David, Wes. I ask you, what do you think?"_

Port in Isshu…

David: "I would see that thing wiped off the face of this planet."

Orre…

Wes: "At least I left the moment I learned they were snagging Pokemon. She deserves nothing short of the worst punishment you have."

Back to them…

Ruby didn't answer right away. She reached for her Poke gear and made a phone call. While she was doing to Kate seemed to be thinking hard. Zane was the first to answer.

"I would love nothing more than to see her gone, however perhaps if we gave her a taste of what she has been dishing out." He glared at her. "She might be able to clean up her ways."

Zane had been digging into her mind. From what he gathered she had a rather abusive past and a lot of anger that was never treated properly. Apparently stealing Pokemon made her feel good about herself. He wasn't ready to forgive, maybe he never would be, but it wasn't all her fault. Someone planted the hate and now it was growing out of control, but he did see some speck of good in there.

Ruby hung up. "You should thank Sheridan, she wants you to have another chants." She looked at Arceus. "I stand by what she wants, if she can forgive…. That… then I guess she deserves another go."

All eyes went to Kate. Zane knew that Kate would ultimately decide this. Arceus, even before Jimmy and Marina helped him, had much favor for her. Why if she was about to die from a fall he would send Dialga to save her.

"She has hurt many of Pokemon, I can hear their cries." Zane raised an eyebrow. Kate's affinity with Pokemon was high but to hear them? "Yet a lot of them still want her to have another chants. But they feel she needs to earn it."

"_So be it. J you will be sent to the Digimon world with no way out. There you must survive for five years. You will have no Pokemon or means to defend yourself and I can assure you the Digimon will be well aware of your actions." _Arceus was not wasting any time with the bond the three worlds now had. _"May they have mercy on you." _With that he forced open a portal and sent her in.

"Errr is this a good idea?" whispered Ruby to Tai. "I mean it's not our world."

"Hey we owe you; maybe she will get stepped on." He responded.

Everyone in the area stared at the spot the portal was at. Arceus turned to leave, seeing how his job was done. However Zane ran in his way.

"_What is it Zane?"_

"Arceus, can you give Kate permission to talk with the human worlds?"

"_An interesting request, why do you want this?"_

He looked at her as Chuchu ran up to her from what he guessed was a hiding spot. "I don't know but something is different about her, I just have a feeling it is needed."

"_I would normally say no, but considering it is you asking and it is Kate I will make an exception. She will be able to communicate with Ash's apartment. That is what you had in mind?"_

"Indeed." With that Arceus left.

(So umm what now?) Asked Chuchu.

(I am going to get out whatever Pokemon she stole from that hunk of junk.) Neil said.

"Glad to hear it Neil. Make sure you get her henchmen off to. Villains or not they have rights" She got looks from everyone but Neil, Zane, Chuchu, and Ruby when she answered Neil without a translator.

"Zane? Just who is she?" Mimi asked.

"This isn't the time." Zane said as he sent Jaws and Aero out to help. Ladydevimon and Lilymon also flew over to give some aid

"Zane I am sorry but she just understood what a Pokemon said, also she is getting friendly with the world's most dangerous criminals Pokemon." She pointed at Kate as she talked with the Pokemon. They seemed a bit uneasy, but docile none the less. "Just who is she?"

Zane let out a sigh. "Fine, her name is Kate. From what I gathered from the day she could walk she has had an affinity with Pokemon that no one even believed was possible. She can understand them and quickly befriend them. She has favor with almost every legendary Pokemon known. Hell the musketeer Pokemon like her and they hate my guts. Although her calming Pokemon like that is odd even for her."

"She was traveling with me and Kunemon for a while." Ruby said.

"Well that explains that, her powers were just intensified."

"…She seems to really like Pokemon." Mimi said watching as she started to set free some of the stolen Pokemon.

"You have no idea. She even has made her own battle style that makes it so no Pokemon gets hurt unless it is necessary."

"How do you do that?"

"For her, easily."

Later…

Zane had David, Wes, and Ash on the PC that night. It had been a very long day and it took them forever to free and distribute everyone's Pokemon. All but one had to be sent overseas. Neil and Aero were even able to get a data disk with all of J's dealings on it, thanks to Zane's instructions with Telepathy. He really needed to talk with Serenity about what she would be doing but some things took priority.

"Well it's not what I wanted but she might get mauled by something so that will do." David said.

"I feel you didn't come here to tell us what Arceus did telepathically." Wes said.

"Ash I have a request." Zane started. Kate walked up, her face lit up at the sight of Ash. "Ash this is-."

"HELLO! I am Kate and I am a big fan! It is so nice to meet you Ash!" She blurted out.

"Wow, I have a fan?"

"Yes, right, well anyway, Ash she seems to have some rapidly developing powers. Not at the speed of yours but faster than mine. You're the only one who will always be at a PC so I want you to keep tabs on her."

Ash: "Eh?"

Kate: "Eh?"

"Kate's powers are well… amazing; I want to keep tabs on them. They might be able to change the relationship between us and Pokemon and as you know, Ho-oh would be happy about that."

Kate seemed to like the idea. "Well if we could become friends with Pokemon I am willing to do it." _'And I can talk with Ash.'_

"Well I guess you have a good point right there. Okay I will help."

Pikachu came up to the screen. He looked over at Chuchu for a while then ran off. Zane wasn't completely sure but he thought he saw Pikachu blush. Then again he could have been imagining things.

"So can I talk with Ash some, you know to get to know him?"

"Sure." Zane said. Before Wes or David could say another word, he hung up on them and walked out.

He met with Serenity in the living room and sat next to her. The two sat there in silence. Zane never read her mind but he knew she knew what he was going to ask. After a few more moments of silence Serenity spoke.

"Zane I heard what you said. If I want to get all I can I need to travel separate from you won't I?"

"Yes, you won't get the full experience if you are with me. Just hardcore training."

"…Okay then, as much as it hurts I will go alone."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" They looked to see Ruby. "You are new to this world and you want to travel alone? No way! Seeing that you need guides you will travel with me! You better be up in time tomorrow for our ship. Or I will drag you out of bed myself, got it?" with that she marched off.

Zane chuckled. Ruby wasn't going to say it out loud, but this was her way of repaying Zane for getting her out of trouble. This lifted a big weight of his shoulders knowing she would be with another trainer. Corse this also meant she would be with Ruby, Arceus save her.

Upstairs…

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything Tai. I was just worried."

"Don't worry Mimi I was just shocked and didn't know how to react, if you want to be a tamer then that's fine with me."

"Well Zane wants me to think it over a little more."

"I think you would make a good tamer."

Back downstairs…

Zane got up and took her hand. He walked over to a nearby radio and turned it to a slow song. If this was going to be the last time the two would be together for a long time, he was going to enjoy it. The two started dancing for a while.

"Hey Zane."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"I was unhappy with my life. I would wake up just to get picked on or put down. Then you came, and for the first time ever. I could smile."

"Kari?"

"Don't get me wrong, they made things better. But it was you that made everything good."

"Serenity I will always be there. If you ever need me you only need to call."

"Zane…"

…I love you…

The next day…

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Mimi asked.

"For now." said Serenity.

"I will be heading to Kanto so I guess I won't be seeing you guys for a while." Kate said.

"Serenity, don't forget to call me when you can."

"I will."

"Hey Kunemon, tell Leo I said hey!" Blackgato said.

"Will do."

Just before leaving Zane looked at Bianca, who decided to see them off. "Tell Latios and Lastias that when this is all over I will make things right."

Bianca gave a nod.

The three groups went their separate ways. Ready to take on this world most of them called home.


End file.
